vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd
初音ミク -Project DIVA- F 2nd (Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd) is the seventh and newest main installment in the Project DIVA series. The game was released in Japan on March 27, 2014, in North America on November 18, and in Europe on November 21.Western Dates It costs ¥7,350 and ¥6,000 via download on PSN store. Those who pre-order the PS3 version of the game will get an Anytime Tote Bag. PS Vita pre-orders also come with an Anywhere Laundry Bag. The game's theme ("DECORATOR") is composed by popular electropop producer kz. It was later released in the West, making it the second game in the series to be released to a Western audience, the first being Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JNWck90ZlKs. Features Gameplay #Two new star icons are introduced- Double and Link. The Double Icon is a star with the letter W in the center. Actuation is different for both versions. For the PS Vita, it requires two thumbs to swipe the touchscreen at the same time. For the PS3 version, both analog sticks must be flicked at the same time. The Link Icon looks the same as a regular star, but with yellow lines connecting some stars together. For the PS Vita, players need to follow the line by tracing the line. For the PS3, players use the analog sticks to trace the line. #Returning songs from previous Project DIVA ''PSP games now have Chance Time events. For example, the song "Packaged" Includes an alternate ending in which the fountain turns on and a rainbow appears. #Every icon (Normal, Arrow, Scratch, Double Scratch, Trace Scratch) have their own seperate sounds. #Like ''Project DIVA Arcade, the HUD Screen can now be customized with skins. #For the PS Vita version, the Star icons can now be actuated using the analog sticks. Modules and accessories #Modules from the older entries in the series now have updated looks. For example, the Hatsune Miku module "Natural" now has a more realistic look. Other #If you have save data from Project Diva F, you can unlock your previous modules and accessories by importing it into Project Diva F 2nd. However, both game saves need to be the same reigon. Modules See gallery for /Modules The modules for PDF2nd consist of previous outfits from preceding PD games, some of which are based on popular promotional videos. Along with originals and a few contest winning outfits. Music Featured producers Last Note., doriko, Team MOER, Hoehoe-P, Utata-P, KulfiQ, kz, yanagi-P, 40meterP, Tohma, Owata-P, Wowaka-P, E.L.V.N, ryo, Toku-P, Kurousa-P (White Flame), samfree, DECO*27, HoneyWorks, ika, PolyphonicBranch, Crystal-P, Hachi, Agoaniki-P, Toraboruta-P, John, KEI, Hitoshizuku-P, Shigotoshite-P, OSTER project, Scop, Yuuyu-P, Yucha-P, halyosy, Iroha(sasaki), Reruriri, cosMo, Shizen no Teki-P, Hikari Shuuyou, Tsurishi-P Song list * ''An asterisk signifies that the song is only available as DLC.'' Trivia *This is the fourth Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- ' '''game not featuring one of Ryo's songs as the opening theme. The first was Kosaki Satoru's '' The Secret Garden '', the second was DECO*27's '' YUMEYUME, and the third was Mitchie M's '' Ageage Again . *The dance routine in the opening cinematic was used in the DECORATOR Game PV. *This is also the second -Project DIVA- game to have a different cover art for both consoles. **-Project DIVA- f/F '' is the first one to be released in different cover art for each console but have separate release dates, while -Project DIVA- F 2nd releases on both systems on the same day. *This is the first -Project DIVA- game to have its release date changed. Originally, the release date was March 6, 2014, but it was later delayed to March 27, 2014. *All previous modules from the original -Project DIVA- series have been updated. For example: **Miku's "Vintage Dress" color is now darker than its previous look and "Stroll Style" has a light effect. **MEIKO's "Fluffy Coat" now has a similar style to Luka's "Eternal White". *Like Project mirai, Project DIVA F/f, and Project mirai 2, this game that does not show Hatsune Miku (or friends) at school in the opening. However, the school reappears in the PV of Sakura no Ame. *If you play the 'Yankee Doodle' mini game with Luka, she will speak in English instead of Japanese since she is both a bilingual (Japanese and English) Vocaloid. *This is the first game in the series to feature complete English subtitles (only in the Western release).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MedbnbSK-Xk * As with its direct predecessor, F2nd ''was rated T by the ESRB for the following reason: **Alcohol Reference: The song ''Clover♣Club ''having lyrics referencing alcohol (e.g. "And don't forget the gin"). ** Mild Violence: ''Knife's PV being a dancing sword-fight between Miku & Rin against Len. And also (not pointed out by ESRB) certain songs have lyrics referencing violence. ** Mild Suggestive Themes: Similar to its predecessor, the game features several revealing outfit, images with female casts in provocative poses, several songs containing suggestive dialogue, and (again, not explicitly pointed out) several of the female characters' chest would bounce whenever they moved, namely Luka, MEIKO & Miku (again with Miku, only in certain songs where she particularly moves erratically). It appears, however, that there was a conscious effort to tone this subject down, such as the modules being considerably less revealing and having the female characters' chests bounce less often and erratically, presumably in an attempt to make the game visually more family-friendly. References External links *Official Website Category:Games Category:SEGA